


What I Can Do

by AKOT (cantarina)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/AKOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a rough day when the replicators are down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2001 for the 55 word challenge at JetCJr10.

Kathryn yawned a coffee deprived yawn. The replicators had been offline all day: no coffee. Her shift had been a long one.

*chime*

"Enter"

The door opened and Chakotay entered, hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you Commander?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you."

He held a cup of coffee.


End file.
